Rescue Me
by FireFlyFlicker
Summary: Alastair is finding out that life isn't so simple anymore. Her heart is broken and she finds herself at a crossroad, between the place she wants to be and the place she hopes she can be at. Rated T for language and safety.


Rescue Me

**Summary: **Alastair is finding out that life isn't so simple anymore. Her heart is broken and she finds herself at a crossroad, between the place she wants to be and the place she hopes she can be at. Rated T for language and safety.

**A/N:** Tokio Hotel song inspired (DUH) my muse came along quite suddenly really. But I love her for coming. DISCLAIMER: If I owned Tokio Hotel that would be considered slavery, and probably..... nevermind.

--_RESCUE ME_--

I ran blindly down the street looking for an escape from my hellish life. Tears splashed the concrete as I ran. I looked up just in time to run into something solid. "Shisste." I cursed. Strong hands wrapped around my upper arms and held me steady while I struggled to regain my footing. "Hey, hey it's okay." a soothing voice said in broken English. I ripped my arms out of their grip and pushed past them. "I'm sorry for running into you." I sobbed over my shoulder, were I caught sight of warm golden eyes watching me run away.

I cursed quietly as my brother and friends wandered along the busy street ahead of me. But then again I really didn't care. They could be assholes for all I cared. I hiked my baggy jeans up again and looked up in time for something small, and fragile crash into my chest. "Gott." I caught the girls fragile boned arms in my hands as I saw that she was crying. "Hey, hey it's okay." I said trying to sooth the frantic creature in my arms. "Shisste." She ripped away from me, pushed her way past and darted down the street. "I'm sorry for running into you." she sobbed over her shoulder with tears stained cheeks, and sea green eyes glazed over with agony.

"Tom! Come on!" Another voice called out. "I'll catch ya later Bill." the same voice of the man I ran into called back. I grabbed the corner of a building to help me swing around the corner. Stumbling to the ground I sobbed harder now that my bare knees were scrapped up. "Could it get any worse?" I hissed and jumped quickly to my feet. My feet moved without my knowledge of where they were taking me until I looked up.

"Tom! Come on!" Bill's voiced yelled from up the street. "I'll catch up later Bill." I called back and hurried down the street in time to see the girl swing around a corner and take a nasty spill to her knees. I winced and moved faster through the crowd. She ran pretty fast for such a small person, or maybe it was my jeans that made me slow, not really sure. She almost ran into four people but danced aside right before she hit them, never looking up. "Wow, a dancer maybe." I speculated in a whisper, moving through the crowd with far less grace. Suddenly she stopped, looked up, and a ghost of a smile crossed her face before she darted up the front steps of a building, into the door leaving it hanging open. I followed quickly stumbling slightly in the doorway. Her sneakers rattled a metal staircase as she ran up, her feet jumping to every other stair.

A small smile graced my face when the building came into view. Then disappeared when I ran up the front stairs, into the building, leaving the door wide, the metal staircase was rickety, and the metal was brittle with age. I ran up them anyway, every stair my feet connected with rattled and shook, but I paid them no mind, knowing they were still strong in the center were it counted. Sixteen flights of stairs later I stumbled out onto the roof. I doubled over and panted, then stumbled on shaky legs moved over to the edge. I sat on it and swung my legs, scrapped knees and all onto the masonry, and pushed myself to a standing position. I balanced perfectly, the toes of my converses hanging over the edge. I sighed and looked up to see the sun setting. A yell went up from the ground below and I looked down to see people watching me, fingers raised, others with hands over their mouths, one man had his cell phone out, probably calling the police. What he didn't know is that I would be on the pavement way before they even got there. Suddenly the door burst open. I looked over my shoulder to see the same man from before standing there. "Joda, come on baby, whatever it is it can't be that bad." he said, slightly out of breath from the run up the stairs. He crossed the gravel to me. I turned away, watching the sun set. "You have no idea BABY." I said back. I looked back to find him standing directly behind me, one hand resting on the stone ledge, the other came up to rest on my calf. "Tell me what makes it hurt."

"Tell me what makes it hurt." I said quietly. Not really sure what I was doing, only wanting to see her down off the ledge. Another ghost of a smile crossed her face, and the setting sun lit it up beautifully. If I could paint her at this moment, or at all, I would earn my paycheck and then some. "Everything." she answered quietly, a single tear slid down her cheek. "Everything?" I ask quietly, my anger raced through me, how could anyone hurt this girl? She was so fragile, and she was immensely beautiful. "The world is to beautiful for me to fit into." she said mechanically, like someone had told her that so much that it became true. "Never. In fact you are so beautiful that you make the sun glow brighter." I said back. Wincing slightly at how cheesy that sounded. A humorless laugh bubbled from her. "You lie. People like me do not deserve to live." she said, her voice held no emotion and she rocked forward, looking down to the pavement sixteen stories below them. "People like you? What do you mean? I can only see a graceful a girl with a tear tracks on her face and sea green eyes." She looked down at me and placed a hand on my hats brim. "People are cruel and you are not exception. No matter how you try to prevent it, people in their hearts of hearts are cruel and evil and vile. I have worked my whole life to prove myself to someone and they took advantage of my desperate nature to prove and hurt me. You lie and that hurts me too." She said looking back to the street, clucking her tongue at the silly police officers rushing around clearing people and setting up a crime scene tape. "They will all be too late. Just as you are." she said sadly, looking sideways at me. "Hey. Baby-Puppe I'm not lying to you. I have no reason to lie. And besides I wouldn't be able to lie to you." She looked down to me and turned slowly on the ledge so that she was facing me. I looked up at her as she searched my face for truth. Her eyes settled on mine and happiness shone weakly in those sea green irises. "It's good to know that one man is genuine before I leave this world."

Truth shone in those golden eyes. Truth is very refreshing. I moved my hand to cup his cheek. It was scratchy with stubble but I ignored it. His eyes closed slightly, but they never wavered from my own. "Honesty is golden." he said quietly. I nodded. "And yet you hide." I say back. He looks started at this. "No, I don't." he says looking away. "You do." I say back, my hand rising and pushing his hat off his head. Then the headband he wore to control his dreadlocks. "You hide because you think the world will lash out at you." I said quietly. His eyes show astonishment. "How is it you know these things?" he asks. "The eyes are a doorway into the soul." I answer. I look away from him and down to the pavement below. His arm wraps around my knees and sweeps me from the ledge. Together we tumbled to the gravel of the roof. He lands on his back and I land on his chest. "Shisste." he curses under me. I place my hands on his chest, and push myself up so that I am straddling him, each knee on either side of his waist. "Why did you do that?" I ask quietly. His hands rest on my hips, gripping them tightly. "You do not deserve to be splattered on the pavement." he said simply. I glance away from him to the ledge again. "Maybe not." I say quietly, then look back down at him to see that he is smiling smugly. "What?" I ask, almost afraid of the answer. "Nothing, just had an odd thought about our current position." I nod and attempt to wiggle away. "Hey, now stop that!" he hisses and I instantly still. "I'm sorry." I say quietly. He nods. "Perhaps we should get up, and I should take you down." I nod. "Please don't let them take me." I say quietly meeting his gold eyes.

"Please don't let them take me away." she says quietly. My anger flashes through me. If anyone tries to take her from me they will severely regret it. I sit up and let her stand up before me. She casts a longing glance back at the ledge, I wrap my arm around her waist, and then her knees and sweep her off the gravel. Her arms wrap around my neck and her face buries into my shoulder. "Don't worry, no one will touch you." I say quietly, bending my head down, and starting down the stairs, trying to make each step gentle. "Danke. You are so kind." she says quietly, yawning into my shoulder. "Go to sleep schön." I say quietly. She nods and I feel her breathing even out, and settle. On the fifth floor noise from the street begins to reach us. "Gott, this is going to be difficult." I say quietly. I make it down the the ground floor, then I curl protectively around her, and leave the building. And hopefully a new life for her.

I fell asleep safe, in the arms of an angel. And when I woke up he was gone. I'm not sure how I ended up in my own bed, in my own apartment. Perhaps it was just a dream, but I will always remember my angel. Who rescued me.

**A/N: **Well its over and I hope that you liked it. Cause on top on helping my friend update her own story I found insperation in Rescue My by Tokio hotel. Check them out if you haven't heard them cause they are truly amazing! Lol so this concluded my lastest (and hopefully) on of my best so far. I'm trying to keep everything in order but hey my muse comes and goes as she pleases I really have no ability to keep her with me. Thanks for the patience and the reads. Now Review it and maybe I will post a sequel.

Yours,

FireFlyFlicker (aka Ells)


End file.
